Get Well Soon, My Love
by DangerousRockstar
Summary: After Shadow gets badly hurt by Eggman, Amy blames herself for his injuries. Before going into his coma, Shadow confesses his feelings. Will Amy accept? Oneshot ShadAmy Plus, there's a song in this fic. Only 1 chapter .


'Get Well Soon, My Love'

Inside a hospital of one peaceful town called Station Square, it was quiet. The time was about 1:00 a.m., and no calls or emergencies have been heard about. Most of the patients were asleep in their rooms or watching TV. A few nurses were filling out some documents at the front desk while a couple of more were pushing people around in wheelchairs.

But all of the silence was broken when Sonic the Hedgehog and his best friend, Knuckles the Echidna barged in through the doors. The two hurried to the desk, panting like dogs.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked with short blonde hair.

"We got an emergency", Sonic gasped for air.

"You're having a heart attack?" the nurse jumped up from her seat.

"No", Knuckles shook his head. "We need a doctor", he then said calmly.

"What's wrong?" the nurse asked with concern.

"I'll show ya", Sonic said as he ran back outside.

He then came in along with more friends name Miles 'Tails' Prower, Amy Rose, and Rouge the Bat. They all carried an injured black hedgehog with a few tears in their eyes.

"Oh, my god!" the nurse jumped in shock after seeing some blood dripping down from the black hedgehog. "I'll call the doctor", she picked the phone.

"Thanks", Knuckles sighed in relief.

"Easy", Rouge said as she and the others rested the black hedgehog down slowly.

"The doc will be here in a minute", Knuckles said as he walked to his friends.

"Is Shadow ok?" the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose asked as she looked up at Sonic.

"Hmm…" Rouge placed her finger tips on the black hedgehog's wrist. "I can feel a little bit of pulse", she spoke.

"Hang in there, dude", Sonic said in sorrow while he looked at the terribly injured hedgehog.

The black hedgehog's name was Shadow. He was Sonic's most knowable rival. But they had times by working together in order to save the world. Surprisingly, Sonic felt sorry for the Ultimate Life Form. Blood was dripping down from Shadow's stomach, arms, and legs. Also, a little bit was falling down from his head. He was unconscious.

"What's the emergency?" a tall doctor asked as he rushed to the front desk.

"There", a brunette nurse pointed at the black hedgehog.

"Hmm", the doctor walked to the pure creature. "What happened?"

"Can we just get him to the emergency room first?" Rouge asked, almost yelling at his face.

"You're right", the doctor said. "Assistances?" he turned to the nurses.

"Yes sir", the two nurses got out of their seats and putted on some rubber gloves.

"No, we got it", Sonic said politely as he and Knuckles carried Shadow by the arms.

"Let's hurry", the doctor said and everyone dashed away from the front desk.

A short moment later, a few more nurses appeared from the corner with a bed. Everyone laid Shadow on it and quickly headed to the emergency room. Unfortunately, it was at the end of the hall. The doctor and the nurses took over and hurried to the emergency room. Sonic and friends stopped and watched them.

"Will he be ok?" Rouge called out loudly.

"Just let us do our job", the doctor answered as he and his assistances went inside the emergency room with Shadow.

"Whoa", Sonic said as he shook his head in shock. "I never thought that he could take much of an injury."

"You mean 'injuries'", Tails corrected him.

"I hope he'll be ok", Rouge said worried for her close friend.

"Yeah", Knuckles agreed. "I mean, ever since that robot attack at the Mystic Ruins, he's been in bad shape", he rubbed his chin a little.

"It's all my fault", Amy said and had her head down.

Sonic turned to her curiously as well as the rest of the team did. Then they saw the same flashback. It all started at the Mystic Ruins about an hour ago. In the jungle, Sonic and the others were busy fighting off Dr.Eggman and his evil robots. Their main goal was to destroy the whole area in order to make 'Robotnik Land'. But the evil scientist didn't care about the little creatures that lived in the forest. The frightened little things scurried off in fear.

As Team Sonic was battling against the robots, Amy only stood back and watched. Sonic performed his spin dashes through a small line of the robots while Knuckles picked up a few large rocks and threw some at them. Rouge used her flying kicks by surprise on most of them since they didn't notice her. Tails operated his Tornado Walker and began to fire at some of the robotic objects. Shadow only used his 'Chaos Spear' attack on a few of them. However, there was still more to defeat. Amy was the only who didn't have to fight those things.

But then, a taller robot looked and aimed at Amy while she wasn't looking. It charged at her as Eggman did his usual evil laugh. Amy looked forward and gasped. Sonic tried to get to her, but another robot grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against a tree hardly, making him cough out bits of blood.

"Amy!" Tails called out her name.

Shadow looked back at the pink hedgehog. She only stood there in fear, shaking rapidly. There was nothing that she could do. She was paralyzed. Her eyes widened with a few huge tears. With everyone else busy fighting off some more robots, Shadow dashed to Amy. The robot held up a fist with lightning energy flowing all over it and launched it at her. She screamed in fear as Shadow got in front of her and wrapped her in his arms. But then…The robot ended up hurting Shadow with large sparks of lighting from its fist. Shadow seethed his teeth tightly and closed his eyes tightly in order to ease the pain. Sonic and the others gasped.

Amy opened her eyes and gasped also. She founded Shadow's chin on her left shoulder in pain with his arms still around her waist. A huge hole of blood was seen after the robot took his fist off of the black hedgehog's back slowly. Blood started falling to the dark green grass slowly and started making puddles. His bones ached painfully his arms were somehow bruised because of that punch.

"Finish them!" Eggman ordered and the robot launched the fist again.

Shadow turned around, quickly pushed Amy away, and charged at the robot. Everything got worse. Before Shadow could raise a fist, the robot suddenly grabbed Shadow by the waist and started squeezing him tightly.

"Hey, you big bully!" Amy yelled out as she pulled out her hammer. "Pick on somebody your own size!"

By that comment, the robot dropped Shadow to the ground and charged at Amy again. Sonic finally got freed from the robot that choked him by kicking it away from his neck. Knuckles then flash punched it against a larger tree. Eggman snapped his fingers and much more bigger robots appeared around the group.

"Crap!" Rouge complained as Tails gulped.

"Dammit", Shadow panted as he got up on his feet. A gasp came out of his mouth as he saw the same robot charging at Amy. She dodged it, but then turned around.

"Aah!" Amy screamed as she looked back.

"_Oh, no_!" Shadow thought to himself as he went to her.

The robot and aimed at Amy with a laser gun off of its arm. The gun fired twice. Sonic and everyone else turned to Amy in fear as everything got silent. Eggman leaned forward of his mech-like seat. The silence broke off as Shadow jumped in front of Amy and got shot in both of his arms. The robot fired again, but hit his legs.

"Shadow, no!" Amy screamed in fear.

"Asshole!" Sonic charged at the robot. He then used his 'Power Ring' and did his ultimate spin dash at the robot. It was finally destroyed.

Shadow collapsed to his knees, but then he fall was caught by Amy. She began to have tears in her eyes. Her mind was filled with sadness, foolishness, and hatred. If only, and 'IF' only, she did something before; he wouldn't be in that condition. Anyhow, she can't change the past. No one could. Shadow would've, but nobody had any chaos emeralds plus he was badly injured.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Eggman pointed down at Sonic and the team as he and the rest of the robots retreated.

"Phew", Rouge wiped off some sweat off of her head.

"We gotta get to a hospital now!" Sonic turned to Tails after a short look at the injured black hedgehog.

"Blah…" Tails said to himself as he looked at the blood that was dripping from Shadow's body. "Ok", he pressed a button and his walker turned into a plane.

Sonic and Amy carried Shadow carefully and sat him in a seat behind Tails. Then the two got on the wings of the plane. As Tails took off, Rouge and Knuckles followed. Everyone woke up as the flashback ended. Then they starred at the twin doors to the emergency room. With nothing else they could do, they all went to the waiting room.

Meanwhile in the emergency room, all of the doctors and nurses there were working very hard to help Shadow live. The monitors were beeping loudly as the nurses wiped the sweat off of the doctor's head with small towels. A surgeon started sticking some wired needles into Shadow carefully. The same brunette nurse from the front checked Shadow's right wrist.

"Oh, my gosh", she gasped. "His pulse is going down."

"He'll make it", the doctor said as he pulled out a large first aid kit from a drawer behind him.

Shadow began to open his eyes slowly. Half way opened, his sight was awfully blurry. He wanted to blink, but he needed to know what was going on. All he saw were lots of people in light blue or white clothing, running back and forth for some items. He groaned under his breath softly. A straight blonde nurse turned to him as she hooked up a mask to a plug. It was laughing gas, but he didn't know that. Shadow blinked twice.

"Everything's gonna be ok", the nurse said as she wrapped the mask around Shadow's mouth eagerly.

Gas went inside of Shadow's mouth and quickly spread through his body. He then closed his eyes. Now, he was really unconscious.

2 hours later, the doctor came into the waiting room, where Shadow's comrades were asleep. Sonic and Knuckles snored like bears as Tails was sleeping on Rouge's shoulder. Amy was asleep too, but with dried tears. The doctor could tell by looking at her sort of wet red dress. He cleared his throat loudly. That didn't work. Next, he snapped his fingers as loud as he could. At that time, Sonic and the others woke up slowly.

"Morning already?" Knuckles asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Hello, doctor", Tails waved and the doctor waved back cheerfully.

"I have some things to tell you", the doctor said calmly.

"What is it?" Sonic finally opened his eyes and everyone stood up.

"How is he?" Rouge asked with concern.

"The good news is that he's still alive", the doctor nodded.

"Ahh", Team Sonic sighed with relief.

"But the bad news is that he's going to be in a very long coma", the doctor said with downbeat.

The heroes then had frowns on their faces.

"For how long?" Knuckles asked suspiciously.

"Well calculated about 7 months, starting now", the doctor looked at a sheet of paper on his clipboard.

"7 MONTHS!?" Rouge asked in shock, very loudly.

Sonic widened his eyes, Knuckles looked down and shook his head, Tails fainted, and Amy had a very sad look on her face. The doctor wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Can I visit him?" Amy asked, holding back her sobs.

The room got quiet as everyone looked at her. Sonic was shocked by how bad she felt for 'Faker'. From the look in Amy's eyes, she felt more sadness then everyone else. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Rouge were only worried. Not really sad. They didn't really get along with Shadow, but they did have respect for him. Maybe Amy was the only one that Shadow was nice to, but didn't showed it in public.

"Well", the doctor sighed. "Follow me", he led her to Shadow's room.

_BGM plays ' It Ends Tonight' by All American Rejects_

The unconscious hedgehog was asleep in a nice, comfortable bed in room 207. The lights were off, and he never moved an inch. Quietly as he could, the doctor opened the door. Amy gasped softly as she looked at her unconscious friend in bed. He was wrapped with bandages around his arms, waist, backside, and also his legs but they were covered by the large blanket. Only his head and upper body were free.

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

"I'll go get your friends to see if they want to see him", the doctor left Amy alone.

The rose couldn't take her eyes off of him. All of those bandages, on a hospital's bed, in a dark room with no light…She should be there, not him. Amy began to pull her hair a little with anger and sadness. Then she shook her head slowly with her eyes closed. She reopened them and walked to Shadow's bed slowly. Her eyes began to water. Once she stood next to him, she got even sadder up close.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

"Shadow?" Amy asked as she patted his left cheek softly. "Shadow, can you hear me? Please, answer me. It's Amy."

"…", Shadow began to open his eyes. "Uhhh", he groaned in pain. "Amy?" he turned to the rose.

"Shadow…", Amy said lightly.

"Where am I?" he asked as he looked around slowly.

"You're in the hospital, Shadow", Amy answered with a tearful smile.

"Are you ok?" Shadow asked nicely as he looked into her eyes.

"Yeah, I am", Amy nodded. "Thank you, for saving my life… From that robot earlier."

"Heh", Shadow winked at her. "No problem. I wouldn't let anything hurt you."

A small smile came upon his face. It actually was a cute smile. Like a teddy bear smile that a child would always love. Shadow slowly took Amy's hand softly. Amy blushed red across her face.

_When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

"Hey", Shadow said weakly. "Come closer."

And Amy did. She wondered if he was having a trouble of seeing or hearing her. But that wasn't the case. Shadow carefully sat up and wrapped his arm around the rose's neck. Her heart began to beat slowly. He then closed his eyes and kissed her. Amy was shocked. Shadow kissing Amy? No one expected that. Not at all. What if Sonic noticed? Or anyone? They would be very surprised. But luckily, they weren't there to see that scene. Amy's cheeks began to blush a very bright red color. Shadow had a small pink blush on his cheeks. He then released her lips and opened his eyes with Amy still in shock.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

"Take care of yourself", Shadow said as he lied back down in his bed. "I love you…"

"_Whoa_", Amy thought with her eyes still widened. "_I doubt Sonic would do that if he was in his bed like this. Nor if I was in a bed like Shadow. Even Sonic wouldn't show that kind of feeling to me._

"I love you, too", Amy smiled as she watched her new love fall back to his sleep.

She gave him a kiss on his forehead and walked out of the room. Shadow slowly turned to the side, smiling. Both of them were happy. So, forget Sonic. Amy loves Shadow. After all of that chasing, that was a complete waste of time. Amy has changed instantly. She now began to accept that Sonic is only a friend to her. Possibly, a close friend now. Nothing more…

"_Get well soon, my love…_" Amy thought to herself as she headed back down to the waiting room. She then watched her friends leave the waiting room to visit Shadow. Next was Tails, then Rouge, Knuckles, and far last, was Sonic, which was only a short visit.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

The seven months finally passed as Shadow woke up from his coma. He sat up slowly and looked around curiously. Yet still, he was in his hospital room. On his left, he saw lots of 'Get Well Soon' balloons and teddy bears with 'BFF' on them along with some friendship cards. Apparently, there was too much stuff that they barely covered the whole room! A doctor came in with a smile on his face. Shadow didn't like doctors as well as any humans on Earth. So he didn't give that original mean look on his face.

"Mr. Shadow, you may leave now", the doctor said.

"Thank God", Shadow jumped out of his bed.

"What about the gifts?" the doctor asked with a sweatdropped forming on his right cheek.

"Send them to me by mail", Shadow said as he walked out of the room and unwrapped his bandages.

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

Glad to be able to move again, Shadow walked all his way out of the hospital. The nurses at the front desk waved goodbye and decided to give him the bill. If that happened, Lord knows what Shadow would've done. So they decided to send it to Tails, since he has more money than him because he's a talented engineer. Lucky humans. Safe!

The black hedgehog stepped out of the hospital and walked down a few stairs peacefully. Everything was perfectly normal. Clouds were passing by slowly, the sun was shinning its bright yellow color, and a few birds sang to their tune as they flew through the sky. Even the city was still normally noisy. Traffic, cheap salesmen soliciting in the streets, and cops chasing crooks. All the same as it is everyday, but absolutely normal. Shadow took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"Shadow!" a familiar cheerful voice called out to him.

He turned to his left and saw the same pink hedgehog. She had a huge smile on her face and so did Shadow. He opened his arms widely. Amy ran and jumped onto him and they gave each other a big, loveable hug. Sighs came out of their mouths gracefully. Then they embraced each other with a long passionate kiss.

"Let's go home", Shadow said after they released their lips.

"Yeah", Amy nodded happily.

They took their hands and walked their way home. Actually, at Amy's home. The two lived happily ever after…

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends when darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Tonight,  
When darkness truns to light,  
It ends tonight._

FIN


End file.
